


Mysterious Correspondence

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Memory Loss, Drabble, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Gen, Implied Gilderoy Lockhart/Rita Skeeter, Letter, setting: St Mungo's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart receives a letter. All signs point to it being from someone he knows—or rather,knew.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Rita Skeeter
Series: Love Fest 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Mysterious Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Written for the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021.  
> #TeamCass

Gilderoy stares at the letter again. It arrived yesterday in an innocuous cream-colored envelope, and he's been unable to stop himself from reading it over and over again. The slanted cursive handwriting looks so familiar, and the words themselves suggest a familiarity too. 

_Dear Gilly, it_ reads, _I was ever so devastated to hear of your accident. I do hope the effects aren't permanent, as your exploits were—or rather, are—some of the greatest the Wizarding world has ever known. I am sure that you don't remember who I am"_ —here, the words "poor dear" had been heavily scratched out— _"but I'll leave my contact information at the end of this letter so that we can set up an interview sometime. I know that everyone is simply dying to know what's become of the legendary Gilderoy Lockhart, in his own words, of course! Take care, Gilly. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Rita_

Gilderoy traces the signature with an unsteady finger, then lifts the parchment to his nose. The faint whiff of flowery perfume vexes him, like the vague suggestion of a memory he can't quite place. 

He rereads the information scrawled at the end of the missive: _Rita Skeeter, journalist for the Daily Prophet._ This Rita woman knows who he is—calls him _legendary_ , even—and he desperately wants to speak to her. 

"Gilderoy, darling, are you reading that letter _again?"_ the Healer asks, clicking her tongue. "You'll give yourself a headache! I'll just put it away for a little while, hmm?"

Gilderoy puts up a noble fight, but she tugs the correspondence out of his grasp and slips it into his bedside table drawer. He slumps against his pillow, frustrated, until he catches sight of his reflection in the little mirror on the wall. Temporarily dazzled by the whiteness of his teeth, he forgets about the letter for the time being.


End file.
